Current location based service solutions are based on geolocation mechanisms that rely on Global Positioning System (GPS) technology, location of WiFi transmitting stations, and the like. These solutions are ill-adapted for indoor detection, positioning in shopping centers, subways or other underground spaces, or for discriminating between floors of a building. Moreover, current solutions do not adequately support location based intelligent interactivity.
Another problem lies in the absence of a true bond between virtual worlds and the real world. Virtual connections between users may be established over the Internet. However, the Internet may only provide a disembodied communication between users, without accounting for their actual physical location.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques for enabling the provision of zone-based interactive services.